Wood working power tools have cutting elements fixed at a selected angle with respect to a respective reference plane. Accurate adjustment of a cutting element to the selected angle is important in order for the apparatus to cut a particular piece acceptable for use.
Many machines are not equipped to find the selected angle needed. Other machines have angle finding accessories which are not accurate enough to position the cutting element sufficiently close to the selected angle.
For example, the saw blade angle and height adjustment mechanism incorporated in a typical table saw includes an angle and height indicator for the saw blade, but the actual angle and height have to be separately an manually measured in order to position the saw blade with sufficient precision.
The cutting element of other tools also need to be manually measured in order to function as desired. Such tools are radial arm saws, miter saws, band saws, scroll saws, circle saws, drill presses, taper jigs and similar tools as used in the wood working and metal working arts. There is a definite need for the present invention.
Presently known prior art measuring apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,097, U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,014, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,077, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,483, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,182, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,750, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,861, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,950 and British Pat. No. 218,135 (1924) for example: